


Forever yours... Forever mine... Forever us...

by Mifrifi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Depression, Destroying Childhood Memories, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Five Years Later, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Forced Pregnancy, Forgiveness, Human Trafficking, I have no idea, India, Insanity, Jealousy, Lost Love, Love/Hate, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Pain, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Sibling Love, Slavery, Templars, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, this ship has destroyed me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/pseuds/Mifrifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Green loves Evie Frye.<br/>Henry Green hates Jacob Frye.</p><p>And there is nothing that Henry Green wishes more than Jacob Frye´s death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well...
> 
> It happened. Fryecest.  
> And I know there are not much, who like it, but I hope that some will read it, enjoy it and have fun with my fanfiction.
> 
> It came up my mind while I played Assassin´s Creed Syndicate and at first I didn´t want to write it neither post it.  
> But here we are and well... 
> 
> I am sorry for the mistakes. English is not my first language so do not be mean to me. Please :D
> 
> And now... Have fun <3
> 
> WARNING: Henry Green is an asshole in my fanfiction...  
> 

Evie was reading a book as her brother went into the train at Waterloo Station. Jacob just walked past her and said nothing. No >> Hello <<, no kiss, no sarcastic comment as usually. Confused about his behavior, she looked up and realized how terribly Jacob looked. His bloodstained clothes hung down in shreds. He looks so battered. Evie was in shock and let the book drop on the floor. She ran to her brother, who was about to go to the other railroad car. "Jacob!" she turned her brother around to look at him more closely. "Oh God... Jacob! What happened?" she drew him to the bed and looked at his injuries.

"I got into a little ambush. Nothing bad. Do not worry, it looks worse than it is. And I… Argh!!! Evie! Do not hurt me!" Jacob looked angry at his sister but Evie just shook her head about Jacobs' childish behavior. "Oh stop being such a baby!“ she sighed and looked at the deep cut on his forearm. The wound bleeding heavily. It is deep, but thankfully the forearm bone is not broken.

"Have you seen youself before? You say, that was a little ambush? Oh please Jacob! Stop lying! For me, it looks more like a big one! How many have attacked you?" she asked anxiously. "I do not know... I think 20 or maybe 30?! I have not counted them while I was trying to fight against all of them!“ sighed Jacob and looked at his sister Evie. She went to a drawer and brought a healing ointment and bandages back to bed. Again she knelt down in front of Jacob and washed at first the wounds with clear, cold water. Jacob told her what happened. He had gone through the streets Lambeths' when he noticed that he was being observed. Just seconds later he was dragged into a dark alley. He did not expected an attack. This is also the reason why it took a little while until he gained the upper hand.

"You're an idiot!" muttered Evie. "You can not even take care of yourself! Always I have to worry about you. Why can´t you just sit here with me in the train? We defeated Starrick! We're done here. Can we not simply look for a house and live there? We have done enough for London..." Evie sighed and looked at her brother. Jacob looked at his hands and bit his lip. "I'm sorry... I do not… You do not have to worry about me really, but..." he hesitated. "But what, Jacob?" asked Evie. "I'm just looking all the time for the piece of Eden for you. The one which you had found, has been destroyed.“ explained Jacob his actions. Evie looked at him and smiled softly. "You are really the biggest idiot!" she smiled and stroked his cheek. Jacob leaned his head against her hand and closed his eyes.

"If I'm an idiot, I'm just your idiot!" he smiled and looked at her. "Of course you are!" she whispered and laid her lips on her brothers'. He gently kissed his sister and closed his eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently stroked Evie's ear with his thumb. She giggled slightly. The gentle touch of her brother tickled.

Again and again they kissed before Jacob stopped.

"Are not you afraid that someone could see us?" Jacob asked softly, but kissed her again, because he could not stop it. The lips of his sister are so soft and the taste... so sweet. But he knows his sister. She is always worried that someone could discover them. That someone could find out that they have a romantic relationship even then they are twins. She is always looking for ways to do this in secret. Jacob doesn´t mind. He is not ashamed to love his sister in a forbidden way. It just happened and he doesn´t want to stop. He can count himself lucky that he has Evie. He always says this to Evie, to show her what she means to him.

"No, I know that Henry isn´t here at the moment. He wanted to go to the Queen and the Rooks do not come into our private part of the train... Moreover, my dear Jacob, you've earned it! If I had known that you're doing all of this for me... Jacob, the piece of Eden is compared to you unimportant. If I would lose you… I would never forgive myself! I do not want to find you one day dead in an alley. I want you to be with me. Where I always can keep an eye on you and can be sure that my stupid little brother is okay! I want to see you every night lying next to me, sleeping in your arms and wake up every morning next to you." she whispered. "And if you have an idea where the piece of Eden could be, then we will go together." she smiled and kissed him for a brief moment.

"Okay?" she asked. "Okay!" he nodded and kissed her again. More passionate. He just could not stop kissing her and start caress gently her breasts.

If they are really alone, then they should take advantage of this and enjoy the intimacy. They started to kiss each other passionately and Evie sat down on his lap. Enjoying his closeness... but Jacobs' injuries are worse than they expected. Jacob noticed how his mouth filled with blood. Quickly he stopped the kiss and separated from Evie's lips.

At the next moment he coughed violently. He covered his mouth with his hand. "JACOB?!!" Evie looked at Jacob and saw how his hand filled with blood. Immediately she got up and opened Jacob´s clothes. Then she saw the deep wound. "Your lungs must be injured! Why did not you tell me that? Lie down!“ she ordered, looking at her brother. He wanted to say something, but because his mouth is filled with blood, he just choked. It is too much blood. He needs help. Immediately!

"Jacob. Hold on! Please you must stay awake!“ she looks at him desperately. She does not know what to do. She needs help!

Evie looked at her brother. The blood flowing from his mouth on the bed before his vision blurred more and more. "Jacob? You need to calm down, okay?" she said quietly, stroking over his head, trying to stop the bleeding wound on Jacob's upper body with her free hand. But he did not answer her anymore. He just looked at her once again before he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was Evie's desperate cry for help.

…

Jacob opened his eyes. It is dark. He is alone. And he is not in the train. He tried to get up, but it did not work. His upper body hurts too much when he tried to sit up. The young man looked around. It looked like as if he is in a hospital. He did not understand. What had happened that he ended up here? His memories just came back slowly.

There was Evie. She took care about him. He had been injured by the ambush of the Templars and the last thing he can remember was Evie's desperate cry for help before he lost consciousness. That was it... But where is Evie now? Where is his dear sister? "Evie?" he asked, but the room was empty. Only he is there. Many small candles at the window gave him a little bit light, so that he could take a look at the room more closely. He wanted to be out of here. He hates hospitals. Again Jacob tried to get up and gasped in pain. He tries to ignore it. After few tries he managed to sit. Jacob saw a crutch leaning against his bed. He took it and tried to stand on his feets.

He managed to stand on the crutch. But his chest still hurts. "Argh... Good God! Those damn Templars!“ he sighed and took a few steps. He tried to go to the window to see where excatly he is, as he heard that someone opened the door. He turned around, expected a nurse, but as he saw who entered the room he started to smile softly.

"Evie!"

 


	2. ... and you take my heart away...

"Jacob! Jacob! Wake up! Please! Please, you little fool. You can not die now! You had much worse injuries!" she said and looked to the bleeding wound on Jacobs torso. She had problems to stop the bleeding. Despair and panic spread through her. Jacob knew certainly what to do, but she could never keep a clear head when Jacob was injured. Her brother had lost consciousness. No matter what she said, Jacob didn´t answer. If she had still looked after his wounds, she would have discovered the deep wound earlier. She was so stupid. Why did they start kissing?

Tears were running down her face. "Jacob!" she whispered softly in the hope that her brother would wake up, but he did not move. "You can not die! Not now. Not here." she whispered. Seeing him like that… it was like a knife in her heart. Desperate, she looked around, as she saw Henry Green. He standing in the doorway of their train. Looking at her and Jacob. How long was he there? Did he saw that they kissed each other just minutes ago? Whatever?! He has to help her! He has to help Jacob!

"Henry. Thank goodness, you're here. Please, please, you must help me! Jacob is injured. He was attacked. We have to get him to the hospital! He has a deep wound. His lungs are injured and... please Henry! We need a doctor!" said Evie and saw Henry coming toward them. Slowly. Looking at her. And there is something in his eyes that she had never seen before. He looks so emotionless. Cold. Indifferent. As if he doesn´t care about Jacob.

"Why should I help him?" Henry asked quietly. "It is his own fault with his pride and his behavior. As he runs through London and murder a Templar after another! That makes no sane, clever assassin. And... to be honest... I see no point in helping him! He is in the way, and if he would die now, I would get closer to my goal! His death helps me to get what I want." he smiled evil and Evie shook her head. She did not understand why Henry was so heartless. "Henry... What... I do not understand. Stop being so heartless and help me!" she said, looking at Jacob. The time was running out. Jacob´s pulse is weak.

"Of course you do not understand. You were blind. You both were. You and your stupid brother… But I would help him. Under one condition." he smiled. "I will do everything you want! But help him! Please! Now!" promised Evie and looked again at her brother. "We do not have much time!“ she whispered. They had to hurry and no matter what Henry would require... she would do it. For Jacob. For her love. And that was what Henry wanted to hear. "Marry me Evie Frye and go with me to India... of course without him!" Henry went to Jacob and looked at the wound. Evie's hands were already covered with his blood. "What?" she looked at him. "I have to marry you? Never! I do not even love you!" Evie protested. "Good, if this is your answer I will not help him! I hope you have saved enough money for his funeral! I think he will die any minute now. Just a few more minutes and he will bled to death and will die... isn´t that funny? Your little brother will die in your arms. I love dramatic!" he laughed "Henry!“ Evie looked at him. "What?" he hissed and looked at her. "Do you think I am stupid? I would not had noticed what's going on between you and your brother?“ he asked. "That is disgusting. Contrary to Nature! How can you sleep with your own brother? Kiss him? Love him?" asked Henry. "Did your father knew that? Or was it yours and Jacob´s little dirty secret? While Ethan was in the room, next to you, crying because of his dead wife, you slept with your brother?“

Evie was shocked. How did Henry knew that everything? "Yes... you heard right, dear Evie. I know it. At first I thought you are twins. You are used to share a bed, but it was anyway very suspicious. Then the secret kisses in the dark alleys of London and just..." Henry shook his head. "Disgusting... But I'm ready to forget it... I want you, Evie Frye. Even if you slept with your brother... That's okay. You will forget him, as soon as you're my wife. But Jacob... He is in the way, but I know that you love him. So I will help him because you will not be happy, when he will die… but just as I said, you have to marry me and you have to leave him! I'll be a good husband, I promise. Better than your brother will ever be! Or is your brother's life nothing worth for you?"

Evie looked desperately at her brother. He needed medical treatment. Henry could help him. More than she ever could... the only thing she has to do is to leave Jacob and marry Henry Green. Could she does this? Could she leave her dearest Jacob? Of course not... but she has to. She has to do it, or Jacob will die. She cannot imagine a life without her Jacob, but she has to and maybe he will find a woman. She will make him happy and will make him forget Evie.

She looked at Henry and nodded. "I will do it. Anything you want, but save him! Please!"

…

Evie sat with Henry on one of the roofs of London. They could look from their hiding place in Jacob's room of the hospital. Evie was silent. For nearly a week Jacob is now in the hospital and did not wake up. The doctors could help him, but her brother lost too much blood. He needs time to recover. She had been with him for these days. Every day she was there to see if he had woken up, but nothing. She looked away and closed her eyes. Almost she gave up hope that her brother will ever wake up again. She was about to leave as she felt Henry's hand on her shoulder.

"I think he's awake. You should go to him and break up with him. And remember. Make it dramatic. I think he will not accept a simple >> NO <<." Henry looked at Evie. She shook her head. "No, he will not!" she murmured and sighed. "What´s the matter, Evie?" Henry asked, stroking her cheek. Immediately she hit his hand away and stood up. "I can not believe how much I was wrong about you!" she said. She looked away. "And do not think any second of your life that I will ever love you! I'm doing this just to protect Jacob! The man I truly love!"

Henry smiles. "I do not care!". He looks at her. "You will marry me and you will come with me to India. I just want to make sure that this son of a bitch does not follow us!" "Do not call him like that!" hissed Evie. "Why not? How should I call him instead? He fucked his own sister. This is a sign that he is a son of a bitch." Evie wanted to say something, but she realized that it would not cause any change in Henry. No matter what she says. "Stop calling him like that, please!" murmured Evie and watched Henry. He took her hand, kissed it and smiled. "Only if you break his stupid little heart!" he whispered and grinning. Evie looked down.

"Can not we just go to India?" she asked and looked how her brother tried to get up. "No, he would follow you and then I would have to kill him. I think that you would not want that... and I think that if you tell him now that you do not love him, that he was yeah lets say a means to an end... I think that is just like death for him! Maybe we are lucky enough and he will kill himself after that?" Henry sighed and looked how Jacob stood up. "Come on, Evie. Break his little unnecessary beating heart or..." Henry took out a gun and focused it on Jacob. From this short distance, it would be able for Henry Green to kill Jacob.

Silently she jumped off the roof and ran to the hospital. The nurse knew her already. She smiles at Evie and let her go to Jacob. She walked up the stairs to Jacob's room. She hesitated. For short time Evie just held the doorknob before she opened the door and saw Jacob standing by the window. Now it would be even easier for Henry to kill him.

But shortly after she opened the door, he realized that someone came into the room and the younger of the Frye twins turned around and smiled. He has this childlike grin on his face, as always, when he sees his beloved Evie.

…

„Evie!“

He smiled and walked towards her. He wanted to hug her, but she made a step back and raised her hands. "Jacob... wait!" she said, trying to sound serious. She closed her eyes briefly before she looked at Jacob with an indefinable look. She tried so look as unemotional as possible. Jacob smiling anyway. He knows that behavior of his sister. Now and then his sister did not want to be hugged. He accepted it, because tomorrow everything would be back to normal. "Evie. I'm so glad to see you! You cannot imagine how much I´ve missed you!" he smiled. Evie looked at him. Jacob doesn´t makes it easy for her. She cannot break his heart, but she has to do it.

"Jacob. Stop it. I do not want it anymore!" Evie looked at Jacob. She could see that he does not understand. "What are you talking about Evie?" Jacob asked. "About us. And this sick relationship!" Jacob's smile disappeared. He looked at her in silence, but then he forced a smile. "Evie... what are you saying? Did I do something wrong? If yes, I'm sorry. I mean… you know me! I do not think before I act." he said unsure, and blames himself. Evie had never been disgusted by their relationship. He had to be blame himself, he must had done something what hurt Evie.

What he does not know is that it hurts Evie to see Jacob like that. Jacob is always like that. He always blames himself. Even if it wasn´t his mistake. "Everything you did was wrong. This whole relationship between us is wrong. I do not want it. I want it to stop. I do not want you. You are annoying. You are inconsiderate and the worst thing is... you are my brother. I hate this relationship just as I hate you for it. This is contrary to Nature! I want a normal life! A life without you!"

Evie saw that every word she said hurt Jacob. He opened his mouth to say something, but it seems like he couldn´t. He went back a few steps. As a kind of protective function. "Evie... stop it. Please. Your are... you are certainly tired! You need some sleep!" he tried to end the discussion. Evie sighed. She needs to be more nasty.

„JACOB FRYE!“

She looked how her brother winced. "Listen carefully to me I will say this just once again. And for God´s sake look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you!" she walked toward him. "I do not want you. I do not want a relationship with you. I want my rest of you and your stupid actions!" she began to tell Jacob what Henry Green had told her what to say. But Jacob tried to stop again the dicussion. "Evie. Evie my Darling, we could- " Evie hit Jacob and pushed him onto the bed. "Argh..." he gasped with pain. "Call me just once again your Darling and I will rip your tongue out. That is disgusting! We are twins!" she hissed, looking at Jacob who raised his hands. "Please... please tell me what I did wrong and I'll change it!" muttered her brother.

"You've done everything wrong. And besides... I do not want you. I love someone else. And he is much better. He will make me happy how you never could, because… should I be honest??? I never really loved you. You were nothing special for me. I do not longer need you." Evie looked at the window. Henry was not longer there. Where was he? She swallowed. She was afraid that Henry would hurt Jacob, but suddenly the assassin came into the room.

...

"Jacob, my friend. I see you're awake. Finally. Miss Evie and I were so concerned about you!" he smiled and was as friendly as always. Evie looked down. She could not look into Jacob's face. Would she does this, she would start crying. "Have you already told him the joyful news?" asked Henry and stood next to Evie. "No, I wanted to do it now but you are here… we can tell it together!" she forced a smile. "Oh, what a beautiful idea my dearest Evie!" Henry looked at Jacob. His cheek is red. Had Evie hit him? He smiled. Evie had done a good job. "What do you mean? Which joyful news?" he asked, trying to sound normal. But Evie heard in Jacob´s voice that he is deeply hurt.

"Evie and I are getting married." smiled Henry Green. Jacob looked at her with wide eyes and does not know what to say. "What?" he asked and clenched his hands in the bed sheets. "I can not even hardly believe. I just asked Evie just days ago and she said immediately >> Yes <<. Isn´t that a wonderful message?" Henry kissed her hand, ignoring Jacob's shocked look. "Your will marry him?" he asked his sister. He looked to Evie. Hoping that this is all just a bad dream, but Evie just smiled at Henry and let him kiss her.

A cold shiver ran down Jacob's spine. His heart stopped for a moment and not to cry in front of them, he looked away. He bit his lips until he tasted blood. Mourning gave wayand anger spread through him. He wanted to scream but… he remembered all the things Evie said to him just seconds ago. If Henry Green makes Evie happy, he does not want to be in the way of their fortune. He wants that his sister is happy. And if that means he has to go, he would.

She is right, anyway. Their relationship is against nature. They are siblings, but she had never been bothered by that fact... although she said she had just used him. He was, as she said it, only a means to an end. Why did she said that to him? Why? What did he do wrong? "Jacob... what do you think about that?" asked Henry, smiling. "Oh... I... I ... I'm happy for you. That's a... a wonderful message." he forced again a smile. He looked at the ground and closed his eyes. He just hopes that all this is a dream. That he wakes up and Evie is next to him, but no matter how many times he closed his eyes and opened them again... it was real. Evie is engaged to Henry. "You look very pale my dear Jacob. You must be very tired. And because of the huge blood loss you need some rest!" laughed Henry. "We will leave you alone, then you can get some sleep and some rest." he went to the door and looked to Evie. "Evie did you say farewell to him? After all, tomorrow at noon we have to leave London!" Jacob looked up. "Farewell? Tomorrow at noon?" he asked. "I will go with Henry to India. I'm done with London. I want to have my own life...  with Henry by my side." She looks to him. "Farewell Jacob!" she said monotonously. Then she turned around and left the room.

"You will go to India? Tomorrow? No... Evie! Evie wait! You can not do that! Evie! Wait! Please! Let's talk about it! I will do whatever you want! Please! Come back!" said Jacob, standing up, but fell on the ground. "EVIE!" he shouted to his sister but she just went on. She tried to ignore the desperate cries of her brother. "Well done Evie..." smiled Henry and looked at her. They heard Jacob´s calls. Henry hold her hand… he wanted to be sure that Evie does not run back to her brother.

"Hello! Jacob Frye is awake. He has terrible pain. I think a sedative would be appropriate now!" he smiled at a nurse and she nodded. Without even ask, she did what Henry wanted. Evie could not believe it and looked how the nurse went to Jacob´s room. "Evie... you should never look back... just look ahead. I'm your future. Jacob is your past!"

"And I believe that he has understood it now! Now nothing is in our the way. Well... maybe your stubborn spirit, but once we are in India, you will lose it quickly. Believe me! I'll be able to break it and then you're my pretty little mistress!" he smiled and they left the hospital. Just once again, Evie looked back and whispered:

"I am so sorry, my dear brother. Please never forget that I loved you!"


	3. ... and now you are far, far away...

Evie went over the bridge to the ship, which will take her to India. She didn´t say a word to Henry and with all her mental strength she is trying not to think about her brother. About her beloved Jacob. She knows, she will never see him again. Never again. And Jacob thinks certainly, she hates him, and that although she loves him more than anything in the world and that she does this just for him. Just to save her little brother. Evie looked up. Henry is already on the ship and waiting there for her. "Come Evie. It is time to show the British Empire and most importantly your brother your back." he pulled her on the ship and watched the people around it. He looked for Jacob, but it seems like he isn´t here. Seems like he really understood and let Evie go. What a good boy! He smiled and he wanted that Evie knows that as well.

"Do you see that Evie?" asked Henry, with his hands on her shoulder. "No, what should I see?" she replied. "He is not here. It seems like Jacob understood that you do not want him anymore!" he sighed satisfied and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let´s go into our room." he said and took her hand. Disgust ran through Evie´s body at his touch. "Can I… Can I stay up here until the ship will start? I will say Goodby to London!" she said. Evie swallowed, counted already with a >>NO <<, but Henry just stroked over her cheek. "Of course my Darling!" he smiled and left her alone. She looked around, over the docks and over the people. Henry said Jacob isn´t here, but she doesn´t wants to believe that. He has to be here. She wants to smile at him. She wants to see him. Just one last time. It will be certainly her most precious and heartbreaking moment in her life. But no matter what she tried to find him, it seems like Henry was right in the end. He had not come. She forced a smile to hold back the tears.

Well, why should he come anyway? She said to him, that he wasn´t the one she loves. Jacob is stupid, she always said this, but not that stupid, that he would come.

She shook her head to forget him and closed her eyes for a moment. „Farewell Jacob. I hope you can forgive me one day and that you will understand my actions. Maybe we are lucky enough and will meet in another life again!“ she whispered and looked down at the sea.

The waves are breaking against the wood of the huge ship and the people talking about everything. They are all so stupid. They talk about fish and taxes and how important it is that a young woman marry a respectable rich man. Why do the people think like that? She never understood that thinking. She will not marry someone like Henry or someone else… all she wants is Jacob. Even when he is her brother. He is so much more for her. He was always there and now…

Suddenly she heard the men shouting some things. They cut the ropes, lifted the anchor and set sail. And slowly the ship began to move, and left the harbor of London.

"I love you Jacob, please never forget this..." she whispered, looking up, as she recognized a person in the shadow of a house.

…

Jacob smiled as he slowly wakes up. "Oh Evie…" he whispered. "You cannot imagine what I´ve dreamed! You came to me and you said, you don´t love me. You want to go to India with Greenie and marry him…" Jacob laughed. "What a stupid dream. As if you would marry Greenie!" he smiled and opened his eyes and saw that he was alone. "Evie? " he asked and looked around. Mostly she sits on her armchair when he wakes up in the train... but he isn´t in the train... he is in the hospital and slowly all his memories came back and then he knows what happened yesterday, before the nurse came with the sedative and he starts to understand that the dream wasn´t a dream. "EVIE!" He stood up, calls for her. A pain let him fall back, he holds his upper body. Oh yes… he totally forgot that he is injured but nevertheless... he needs to get to the harbor! He has to see her! He could not let her go. He loves her! He wants to see her, and encourage her to stay with him. He would do anything she would require.

As fast as he could he got dressed and left his room. Immediately a nurse wanted to hold him back. „Mr. Frye. Please you need a lot rest!“ she said and tried her best, but he is too strong for her. „Let me go. I need to go to the harbor. I will never see her again, if I will not reach the harbor in time if you hold me back!“ he said and the nurse looked at him. "Oh do you mean Miss Frye? Her fiance is such a handsome man. He will certainly take care about her. You don´t need to worry!" she smiled but that is definitely not what he wanted to hear. He pushed her away and left the hospital. He swallowed. It is hard with the pain in his chest, but he needs to forgot the pain. „Remember Father´s learning methods and what he always said. Forgot the pain and go on. Forgot the pain and go on.“ he whispered to himself and saw a carriage of the Rooks in the near where he is.

„Rooks! To me! I need to get to the harbor! NOW!“ he said and looked to them.

...

It didn´t took long before they arrived at the harbor. The ship is still there and as Jacob fought himself through the crowd he saw Evie as she walked up the bridge to the ship. She´s holding hands with Henry Green. Jacob leaned himself against a house and hid in the shadows to watch his sister. They talked with each other before Greenie left her alone. He went away and she remained at the railing and looked at first to the waves of the sea and then to the people. He sighed and wanted to go to her but suddenly he heard how men shouted the commands to cut the ropes and open the sails. The ship started to move slowly towards the open ocean and as Evie went with her eyes through the crowd she discovered Jacob in the shadow of the house.

Jacob looked at his sister on the big ship on her way to India. He tried to smile for her but something is different with her. He knows her. And he is maybe the only one who knows how to read her emotions in her face which she can hide perfectly and now from his postition it seems like she´s crying!? Is she unhappy? Doesn´t she wants to go to India? No… He just thinks that because he doesn´t wants to let her go, but he needs to do it. Evie needs to find her own way. A happy life with Henry Green. He will make her happy. More than Jacob could ever do. Evie showed him yesterday clearly that she loves Henry and not him. What did she said? Their relationship is contrary to Nature... Of course it is but it never bothered him or her!

Apparently Evie fall in love with Henry while he was chasing through the streets of London to kill templars. He was so stupid. If he only could turn back time. He would never tries to convince her to go to London. It was his mistake. If they had stayed in Crawley and stayed away from London they would be still a couple. They would be happy. "Farewell my beloved Evie... I wish you nothing but the best. For you two!" he smiled and wanted to raise his hand to wave to her, but suddenly Jacob saw that Henry came to her. Jacob sighed and lowered his hand. He cannot stay. It destroys his heart even more when he sees them together and so he turned around and disappeared into the shadows of London´s streets.

…

Henry saw Evie at the railing. She looked to the people… well, actually to a certain point. She looked to an empty space in the shadow of a house. She stopped as she heard his voice. "Evie?" he asked and took her hand. "Are you okay?" he smiled. The young woman just looked at him. Once again she looked back to the house corner in which she had seen her brother. He is gone. Probably because he had seen Henry. She nodded slightly. "Yes, of course!" she murmured, biting her lips. "Come with me, I want to show you now our room!" smiled Henry and drew her away from the railing.

"You'll like India. I'm sure Evie... and there you'll have a wonderful life. You'll have your own room... That´s a privilege as let´s call it favorite wife!" grinned Henry Green. "Favorite wife?" repeated Evie. That does not sounds good. "Oh just forget what I´ve said! You'll understand when we are in India!" smiled Henry.

The coast of England disappeared and he knows he will have a happy future with her and a lot of fun, too.

...

...

...

...

...

Jacob did not gone back to the hospital. He wanted to have his peace, which is why he had taken all the money, sold the train and bought a little house. He couldn´t keep the train. Too many memories of his sister. Everything reminds him of her.

No matter what the Rooks said or tried. He hide himself for the first few weeks in his house and rarely went out. He was very introverted. He did not want to go through the streets of London. And the worst thing was, that no matter what he tried, he couldn´t forget her. As soon as he closed his eyes he dreamed about her, and as soon as he opened them again he his first thought was for her. He tries to get over it, over her but it isn´t possible. Not for him. He couldn´t be that harsh like her. She cut him off and went on… he stayed in the past.

And so the time passed. Nearly for four months he was just in his house. A few very headstrong Rooks brought him something to eat, to drink and his medicine.

After that long time Evie certainly arrived in India and is happy. The thought of his sister caused still a heartbreak. He misses her. A lot. But her happiness is for him above all. Even above his own. He wanted that she is with the one she loves and if that means that he has to leave because he isn´t the one, he would do it. Even if it would break his heart… For her he would do anything!

He lies on the bed, looking at the ceiling in the darkness of his house, trying not to fall asleep, because as soon as he sleeps, he will see his sister. Hear her voice. Feel her breath. Her skin and her fingers stroking over his muscles. No matter what he tries he cannot forget her. Always he tries to understand what he had done wrong, that she decided for Henry. He sighed and turned to the side. He misses her so much. His beautiful and clever Evie. And he needs Evie. He needs her to live and a life without her is the worst case for him.

Sadly he has to accept that she is not longer his Evie. She is now Henry's wife... he should had known that Evie would fall in love with another man if he is always away to hunt the templars of London. At this time, Evie and Henry were alone. He doesn´t want to think about it what they might had done. Jacob ran with a hand through his hair. Maybe he even had the chance to prevent it. All of it... but he was too stupid and too blind to see it. Too stupid and too blind to recognize that he is about to lose her.


	4. ... and you begin a different life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah... After all my exams I am able to write more.  
> If someone is still interested in this little piece of shit xD

"Evie. Look over there! Do you see that? There is India's coastline. From now on we will live there. You will like it. I am sure!" Henry put his hands on Evie's shoulders and looked at the upcoming coast. He smiled evil, because he knows what will happen next as soon as they step on land. Evie forced a smile and watched the fishing boats and how the people tried to keep the small fishing boat in balance as the huge ship passed by. She sighed and looked down at the sea. The water broke under the heavy ship. The slight wind took the ship closer to the Indian coast. "Henry..." began Evie softly and turned to the assassin. He smiled wide and looked at her. "What do you want, my rose?" he asked, stroking her cheek. "Why do you hate Jacob so much? He has never done anything to you!" Evie tried repeatedly to confront him on their way to India with the question but he always ignored her and the question. He sighed and shook his head about Evie´s stubborn behavior. "Why are you asking constantly the same questions, when you already know that I will not answer you? I thought you are clever!" he sighed and put the book which he held in his hands away.

"But if Miss Frye wants to know it sooooooo badly I will tell you the reason, but I demand that you keep your pretty, stupid mouth closed as soon as you know it! I cannot hear the name of your brother anymore." Henry urged Evie closer to the railing and then whispered the reason for his hate against the younger Frye twin in her ear. She wided her eyes and looked at him.

…

"And now I never want to hear from him again. I never want to hear his name again. And I want that you stop thinking about him. I will erase him from your mind, your body, your soul, your heart and memory. Even if it's the last I what I will do!" Henry smiled and left her alone. Evie puffed her cheeks. Actually she would attack him now for what he did to her and what he thinks about her brother, but she could not do it. Henry had wisely taken her all weapons. And if she would attack him with her bare hands, Henry would not hesitate to use weapons against her. She has to wait. Waiting for the right moment, and this moment will come.

She sighed and looked up. The coast is now even closer. They would soon go ashore and then she would have to wait. _Have patience, Evie…_ Evie smiled as she heard her brothers voice whispering this. „You have to say this… you never had patience!“.

Her hate towards Henry grows and Henry will never be able to erase Jacob from her mind. What he had said about Jacob, why he hates him echoed in her head, and encouraged her even more to fight against Henry. Even when she is a woman, she will not accept that someone like Henry rules over her life. He could break her will, take her live, hit her, hurt her, kill her, but by God, Henry will not harm Jacob. As long as she will live she will protect her little brother, even if that means she has to give up her life besides him… Oh how much she wishes to be next to him again. To be by his side. To be in his arms and to hear his dark voice, whispering how much he loves her.

She slammed her fist on the wooden railing when she heard Henry. He called her. Like a dog he treats her, and for the moment she swallowed her anger down. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, before she turned and looked at Henry and smiled. Henry had clearly picked the wrong enemy. She walked with graceful movements to him, picked up her bag and smiled. "Then show me your beautiful India." She smiled and let Henry go first when they went ashore and walked through the crowds.

…

Evie looked around. They walked over a market. The seller touted their wares loudly. Showed their best fruit, fabrics and craftsmanship fortunes. She looked at everything carefully. She had to remember as much as possible. Escape routes, hiding places. Many ships lay at anchor. She could hiding on one oft hem, should she get the opportunity to flee. Even when these ships don´t sailing to her home… at least it was a chance to get ride of Henry. Later when she was safe she could look for a ship. First, it was important to find a ship that would leave before Henry will find her. Suddenly he turned around.

"Soon we are there. We just need to get a carriage and drive to our new home. There you will have a better life than the queen. You only have to follow the rules, my rules." He smiled and took her hand. He had already noticed that Evie had looked around to remember the area, but this was totally in vain.

The young woman looked at him. "With a carriage?" she asked uncertainly. Why now a carriage? She thought they stay here! "Yes, come here. There it is!" Henry smiled and suddenly Evie saw how everything blurred. She collapsed in his arms and lost her consciousness. He had drugged her. When the carriage came, he put Evie into it and drove off. What Evie did not knew was that they were at a completely wrong port.

Henry knew Evie. Better than she thought. He had chosen deliberately another port. So he could be sure that Evie would lost completely the orientation. He had everything planned. Even the smallest detail and his plan worked. At least the first points were easy to implement and the rest would follow.

…

For a while, the carriage drove along-side the south-western coast, before he headed for the north near a small village. The drug, which he had given Evie let her sleep long and so he could be sure that she would not notice much of the route. She would wake up and find herself in her new home. Far away from everything.

…

_Evie smiled and ran up to her brother, who was on his way to the estate of Ethan Frye. She jumped at him, hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Jacob!". He put his arms around her body and pressed her body tightly to his. "Finally you are here. I've been waiting all day for you! You wanted to be here much sooner" she looked at her brother. He grinned. "Sorry, dear sister. I had lost my way a bit. That´s why I am a little bit later!“_

_"Jacob. I told you once before that you should better remember the way that you have to go! Always you lost your way!“ she smiled and couldn´t stop hugging her brother. Almost a year they hadn´t seen each other. Ethan had the opinion that it would be better if they would learn independently, which is why he had sent Jacob away. Jacob went to an assassin in northern Scotland. However, this long separation could not change their secret relationship. She loved her silly little brother too much. And missed him every day and every night._

_"I missed you so much..." she murmured softly and looked around before she pressed her lips on Jacob´s. It was a short kiss, but she enjoyed it. "My dear Jacob..." she whispered softly and looked deep into his hazel eyes. He smiled at her. "Oh… before I forget… I have something for you!" Jacob let her go and reached into his pocket and smiled as he had found what he wanted. "Close your eyes!“ he murmured softly. "Jacob!" "Come on, close your eyes." he repeated, and waited until Evie did what he wanted before he took her hand. She noticed something cold around her finger._

_"Now you can open your eyes!" he smiled and waited for Evie's reaction. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. A ring._ _She smiled softly. The ring was made of gold. With two blue gems and two pure white pearls. "Oh Jacob..." she murmured softly, smiling. "That was surely far too expensive!". "Oh I don´t care. I would buy you the world if I could!" whispered Jacob and kissed her. This time longer, more intense. He put his hands on Evie's cheeks and pulled her to him. "I love you, Evie!" he whispered softly between the kisses. "And I love you!" she smiled wide, enjoying the closeness to her brother before she looked at the ring closer._

_"With this ring, I want to show you how much I love you and that this here..." Jacob put Evie's hand on his chest where she could feel his heart beating. "... that this only beats for you!"_

…

"JACOB!"

Evie was in a bed. The scent of sweet apple and cinnamon hung in the air. She looked around. The warm evening sun shone through a window. A cold breeze blew into her room.

She looked down at himself. She was wearing a dark red sari. Much jewelry and chains around her ankle. She was chained!! She could not believe it and tried to open the chain but she didn´t managed it. "Henry you little..." she growled. She sighed and tried again to open them as she noticed something... the ring. The ring she got from Jacob! The ring was her most precious possession. Jacob had given her the ring 5 years ago and now it was gone! Where was it?? Henry! Surely he took it away… but does he knows that the ring is from Jacob? That could not be, or? She sighed and stood up. The chain was at least long enough so that she could go through the room. So she was not just confined to the bed. She sighed and went to the room door and noticed that the doorknob was missing. She knocked on the heavy wooden. But nothing happened. She heard from outside male voices. Apparently the door was guarded. Well, an escape through the door was difficult, so she went over to the window. Barred. She tried her best to open the bars at the window as she heard that someone opened the door. She looked around. Henry…

"Oh you're awake!" he smiled and let two women carry in something on two large tablet. Something to eat and drink.

"What is this?" asked Evie, pointing to her ankle. "I want to make sure that you stay where you are!“ smiled Henry and stroked over her cheek. "Oh… by the way… you have a very beautiful body. So soft." he murmured, grinning. She looked at him. Had Henry changed her clothes? The thought was disgusting. She hold her sari tightly around her body as she remembered the lost ring. The fear to lose the ring was big. She looked at him intently. "Where is my ring?" she asked. "Which ring?" Henry asked and sat down on the bed. "My ring. The one with the two blue gems and with white pearls. The ring I always carry with me!" Evie´s voice getting louder. She wanted to get back the ring. No matter what she has to do for it, this ring is the sign of Jacob's love for her and if she lost this ring now, she would have lost everything.

"Oh sooo... this ring! You mean this banal, ugly piece of jewelry. I've thrown it away." he smiled and looked at Evie. She was shocked. He… He thrown it away? "The engraving. What was it again? Aah yes I remember >> Eternally yours! September 1862 <<" he laughed and shook his head.

"Jacob gave you the ring, right??" he asked, looking at Evie. He stood up and looked at her. "Do not be sad because of this little piece of trash. You do not need it any more. Now you have me and I'll give you anything you want! And nevertheless… To get a ring from the own brother is a little bit… weird. Do not you think so, too?" he bowed down and kissed her. But reluctantly Evie bit into his lips to interrupt the kiss.

"Get out." she growled and turned around. Henry licked his bleeding lips, before he grabbed Evie at her open hair and pulled back her head. "I would advise you to behave yourself. Otherwise you'll regret it someday! You will stay in this room until I can be sure that I broke your will! But when I see this…“ he licked over his bleeding lip. „I'm concerned you can rot up here.“

With these words he left Evie's room and advised the guards not to let her out. He shook his head over Evie's stubbornness and walked through the dark hallway. He would break her will... by all means...


	5. ... maybe it´s the only way ...

Time passed. Evie lost all sense of time. She only existed from day to day. She tried her best to ignore all the things Henry done to her and will do in the future. Evie laughed. Future. She doesn´t has one. Her life ended as she stepped on the ship nearly 2 years ago. And now here in India everything is different. She does nothing. Just sit and wait for her end. Right now she sat on the floor, the bed behind her and as she looked up she could read everywhere only one sentence:

**“YOU BELONG TO ME!”**

Henry wrote this on the walls. Everywhere. Many, many times. Only these 4 words. He said he done this so that she will never forget it. That this will always remind her that she belongs to him. That she will never be free again. That all she will try is in vain. 

She stood up and sighed. She looked terrible. Dark circles around her eyes, bruises on her whole body. She was tired, but she cannot sleep here. She is afraid to fall asleep. She wants to go back to London. Back to Jacob… but why should he want her back? She broke his heart. She failed as his bigger sister and as his lover. Surely he found someone better than her. Someone who love him and someone who will not leave him like she did. She wishes every day only the best for him but nevertheless… she couldn´t stop thinking about him. Her thoughts are always around him.

 

_What is he doing right now?_

_Is he happy?_

_Does he think about her?_

_Does he miss her?_

_Or did he already forget her?_

_Was it easy for him after she left?_

_Did he cut her off from his life? Telling lies he doesn´t has a sister._

 

She doesn´t knows, but it makes her weak. He was always her biggest weakness. And Henry knows this. Used this fact. Well, in the beginning she always fought against Henry. But now she stopped. She simply gave up. Ha, what a pity. Evie Frye gave up. The most stubborn girl around Crawley simply gave up. She was once close to that when she was younger. As she was around 5 and all the other children around them made fun of her because of her freckles. They called her ugly duckling. They made fun of her. Pulled at her hair and pushed her into the dirt. Children are cruel. They can be so mean and they don´t even think twice about it, what they do with their behaviour and what they wreak with it. After Jacob found out what they did with her he started a fight with every single child and pulled them at their ears to Evie to let them apologize to her. He didn´t let them go. Not before they apologized under tears for the mean words and their acting. After he was done with everyone he went to her and hugged her Close to his body, told her how beautiful she is and that the other children are all jealous because of her freckles. He kissed her several times all over her face and told her that he loves every freckle. Later, when they were older he once came to her, kissed her cheek and said:

_"I love your freckles. All 158. All of them!"_

Evie laughed about that memory and looked out of the window. Jacobs stupid way to make her laugh was always something what made her day bright again. She can still remember it. So many memories and... so many freckles. She stroked over her own cheek. After Jacob told her that she has 158 she looked at him. Confused. She asked him why he knows that, he just smirked and told her, he counted them last night as she slept. She leaned his head against the wall and closed her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her Body. She wanted to revel in her memories but then she heard the door. She didn´t turned around. She knows who comes inside now and wants that she does for what a wife is there.

...

“Hello my dear wife. How are you?” Henry stood behind her, laid his arms around her and laid his hands on her belly. “How is our child?” he kissed her neck and stroked over her belly. Evie closed her eyes, bite on her lips. She hates it… as she found out she is pregnant with Henry´s child she tried everything to get rid of it, but Henry didn´t let her. “Soon our son will be born and we can start with a second child. How does this sound to you?” Evie didn´t said anything. Henry laughed and pulled her to the bed. “Come to me my beautiful wife. You have a job to do nevertheless your pregnancy. I love to see your naked body with this huge belly. With my child, which grows inside of you... Just remember Evie, my seed made you pregnant. My heir grows inside of you.”

Henry kissed her. Evie just closed her eyes. It is disgusting. How he talks with her. His hands on her body. She hates it. She hates this child. Her whole life in this golden cage. She rather would kill herself than staying one second longer here, but Henry made arrangements. Nothing can hurt her here and in the night he ties her to the bed. She is his precious gem. He needs to protect her. Especially he needs to protect her for herself. He knows her desires and he knows how much she hates it being here… but her pity. She decided for him and against her miss birth brother.

“Oh, before I forget. I asked someone to look for your miss birth brother in London!” Henry pulled down his trousers and smiled as Evie looked at him with anger in her eyes. “He is no miss birth. You need to look into a mirror to see the real miss birth you talk about!” she hissed back. Henry rolled with his eyes. “Whatever… your miss birth brother isn´t there anymore, did you knew that? No one can find him. And no one knows where he is! Even this inspector Abberline has no clue. Funny, is not it? It´s like he never existed!” Henry laughed and without waiting he took her. Slid inside of her. Evie didn´t answered him. She just closed her eyes again and waited. Like she always does. She waits until he is ready and leaves her room. She will not cry in front of him. Not anymore. She did that way too often. She had learned from that situations and she had learned that she will never show any emotion when he is around her… never… and she will not believe him. Jacob is in London. He is there. He protects the city. Henry is a lair. Not more. He just tells lies to break her even more. But she will never believe him, when he talks about Jacob.

…

…

_Two weeks later:_

…

…

“You need to push Mrs. Green!” a woman said and looked to Evie. “I AM NOT MRS. GREEN!” she hissed and screamed loud as the labour pains hit her again. The pain was too much. She closed her eyes, tried to push but she couldn´t do that anymore. She didn´t had the strength. She was too weak. Her body simply gave up after so many hours in labour.

“One last big push!” the woman looked to her. “No. No. I don´t want to... leave me alone...” Evie shook her head. She doesn´t wants to push. Or do anything else. She wants her rest. She wants to be alone. Here are way too many people in her room. Everyone looks at her and more than ever she hates Henry´s eyes on her. Why does this happen to her? What did she done in her life that god, destiny or whatever hate and punish her so much? She just wanted to be close to him, to her brother. She just loved him. "Jacob... please... I need you..." she whispered and tears rolled over her cheeks. No tears because of the labour pains. Tears because she wants her brother next to her. She wants he holds her hand, tells her everything will be okay soon. She just wants him, no one else...

Suddenly she moaned and the pain was gone... was it over? She could get better air and heard then a scream. A baby screams but it sounded for her like it was far away. Like she was under water and didn´t heard anything. A blurred view, a trembling, hurting body. She couldn´t even move anymore. It was too much for her now and all she wanted was to rest. Evie noticed how someone talked with her, but she didn´t wanted to hear it. With closed eyes she could feel her heartbeat. Fast and restless. “ … Green? … You are a mother of a healthy baby … Mrs. Green? … Mrs. Green?”

Evie opened her eyes. The voice didn´t stopped talking. She looked to the side. The woman again. She holds something in her hands. This little crying baby. It was wrapped in a red blanket. She didn´t knew if the blanket was red by her blood or because the fabric is red. She didn´t cared. She just turned her head to the other side. “Leave me alone!” she whispered. "But Mrs. Green!" the woman looked at her. “And I will say it just one more time… I am not… Mrs. Green. I am Miss Frye! My name is… Evie Frye!” The nurse was quiet for a moment, looked to Henry before she nodded. Maybe if she calls her like she wants, she will notice that the baby needs it´s mother.

“Miss Frye? Here is your baby. She is healthy and very strong. Like her mother!” Evie looked to her. “She?” Evie asked in shock. “Yes… It´s a girl!” the woman smiled and wanted to give Evie the child, but Henry took away the baby and looked at it. Then back to Evie. “A girl?” he asked.

 

 


End file.
